Silent All These Years 1
by Gypsy Lee
Summary: Alternate ending to "The Initiative"
1. Let's Hear It For The Boy

Riley leaned against the wall, while his whole house partied. His depression showed on his face. Earlier he had asked Willow for her help and she had refused. She had explained that she didn't want to lead Buffy into another relationship until she was ready. He understood, but he still felt terrible. The other guys had dates or where in the process of meeting new girls.

Just then Forrest and Graham walked up. "Hey man!" Graham greeted him. Forrest didn't bother with pleasantries, he hit to the heart of the matter. "Man, we have got to get you a girl. We can't have you mopping over this freshman, move on, Look around you could have your pick." Forrest was scanning the room for seemly single women, "Look over there," indication a small group of unattached ladies "There are three excellent choices, if you get to work now, one of them could be yours!"

Suddenly from out of now where they were interrupted. "Yeah, get to work now Farm-boy, cause you have to get up bright and early to milk them cows!!"

Riley turned to face the girl who had called him Farm-boy and instantly he recognized her. "Cat, Oh my god!" Riley grabbed on to her and hugged like there was no tomorrow.

"Jesus, Riley, leave me a few ribs. I might have to walk home you know!" The girl was freed from the bear hug and straightened her dress. Riley looked down ... .. her very tiny dress ... Riley's mind drifted along with his eyes up the dress to the cleavage it revealed. Forrest nudged Riley, "Hey, aren't you going to introduces us?"

"Sure, sorry. Graham, Forrest this is Cat an old friend of mine. Cat this is Forrest and Graham, two of my frat brothers"

"Hi, nice to met you guys" Cat extended her hand. Forrest the born flirt took it and kissed the back, "The pleasure is all mine." Graham just gave his casual "Hey!"

"So, up for a dance?" Cat had spoken to Riley but Forrest answered, "I will, Riley here can't dance" he was prepared to take her out onto the dance for but she had remained where she was and asked him.

"What do you mean he can't dance, he dances! I've seen him!" as Cat spoke the words, Riley started to blush. He stammered out "No, no I don't dance, can't dance" He was at a total loss as to what Cat was talking about.

Before he realized what was happening, he had be dragged along with Forrest and Graham to Cat's new place. They were seated on her sofa and the TV and VCR were ready to play. With the push of a button, they were treated to the splendor that is Riley, dancing his heart out to the Denise William's tune, "Let's Hear it for the Boy!"

Riley was so embarrassed he couldn't speak, but when he did, boy they would definitely hear from him!

TBC


	2. Can't Fight This Feeling

By the time Riley's embarrassment has calmed, Forrest and Graham had watched the taped two more times. Cat had gone upstairs in search of the "others". Riley slowly realized, "Wait, what others. Cat how did you get this one, What the hell is going on!" Riley took the stairs two at a time. Forrest and Graham just looked at each other, shrugged and rewound the tape for another go.

Riley found his old friend in a room at the end of the hall, searching in boxes and crates for her old memories. Cat glanced up "Hi, they should be in this box, here are some albums too" pointed to the photo albums she had just removed. Riley barely glanced at those, he was more concerned with the video tape and what whatever others were hidden in the crates. "Cat, how did you get that tape, those tapes, Where did they come from?"

Cat stopped looking and realized that she would have to explain it all to Riley. She cleared a space on the small sofa that was cluttered with papers, so that Riley could sit, she continued to kneel by the boxes in front of him. "You remember how I use to spent every summer at the farm, right?"

Riley looked at Cat like she was retarded, how could he forget, they were best friends. He lived for those summers. "Of course I remember, those were the best summers of my life!"

"Well then you remember that you had chores right after supper, and you would go out to the barn." Cat waited for Riley to nod, he did and she continued, "Well, I use to follow you, I would go up the back way and hide in the hayloft..." Cat was going to continue to tell him everything but he just exploded.

"And videotaped me!! Well that's just great!!" Riley was steaming, pissed even. "Why don't you just have a viewing for the whole frat house then everyone can get a good laugh." His complaining continued but Cat didn't hear all of it as Riley left the room and raced down the stairs.

Cat scrambled to her feet and jumped over the boxes in an attempt to catch up with him. As she entered the living room, Riley was already gone, waiting impatiently on the walkway for Forrest and Graham. The guys gathered their coats and muttered their good-byes and left to catch up with Riley. Cat stared at the three as they left hoping that Riley would reconsider and come back. He didn't.

She went back upstairs to repack the boxes, not bothering to look for the lost tapes. As she was putting stuff back she stumbles on some old tapes, putting one in she listens as she flips through an old photo album. Memories of those summers and old emotions flood her mind as she listens to REO Speedwagon's "I Can't Fight This Feeling"

It was just like old times, her hopelessly in love with him, and he didn't even notice!

TBC


	3. All I Want

Forrest and Graham had finally caught up with Riley, "Hey Man, hold up what's the problem." Riley didn't answer Forrest right away, "The problem is, that she was always doing stuff like that."

Graham who was usually silent said "Stuff like what?"

"The tapes, making fun of me, I don't' know how to explain it but she changed. One summer we were best friends the next summer all of the sudden I was Farm-boy and she picked on everything I did! She must have made the tapes that summer to embarrass me and it worked"

"Why are you embarrassed, you dance all right!" Graham added his two cents.

"Graham the dancing isn't the point!" Riley didn't really want to talk about it and it showed. But Forrest wasn't about to let it drop, "Well what is the point then, cause I for one would love to go back and see those tapes!"

Riley really had to think about it, what was it that bothered him more the loss of the close friendship they had shared or the fact that she changed so much and then didn't bother to come back to the farm at all. "You don't understand we did everything together, she had been coming to the farm since she was 5 years old. We were like two peas in a pod. She could fish like a pro, didn't get grossed out about the worm and even cleaned my fish for me! Climbed trees like nobody's business. At 12 there wasn't a boy in the county that she couldn't kick his ass, if she wanted to!"

It had seemed like Riley was finished so Graham pushed him on, "So what was the problem?"

"I don't know, one summer I was 17 think. She came to the farm and she was different...."

"Let me guess, she wouldn't go swimming alone any more, didn't want to wrestle with you either!" Forrest asked with some sarcasm.

"Yeah," Riley said taking Forrest's question as a serious one.

"So you were always a moron, huh?" Forrest used his moron question yet again, he was seriously starting to wonder about his friend.

Riley stopped in the street, "What do you mean?"

"She liked you man!" Graham told him, "Why else would she follow you out to watch you?"

"OK, if she liked me then why didn't she come back after that? Tell that one!" Riley wasn't sure his friends were right but he needed to know.

"What do we look like Physic Friends Network?" Forrest said again with the sarcasm, "Go ask her yourself!" Graham stood by and nodded his agreement. With that his friends left him there to think about what they had told him.

Riley headed into a bar that was on the way to have a drink and to think, but the more he thought about it the more confused he got. As he sipped his beer someone was playing the jukebox and Riley thought about that last summer on the farm. As Sky's "All I Want" played in the background, Riley got piss loaded thinking about Cat and that summer. Seeing now all that he hadn't seen then.

TBC


	4. Man Eater

Riley sat in the front of the classroom nursing a hangover. He hoped Walsh would not need him for this class. Knowing her if she saw he was in pain she would call on him anyway. He regretted drinking last night, he should have gone back to Cat's and asked her about .... about what, about everything. He was thinking about it too much for a minute there he thought he saw her in class. That was impossible no one would dare to enroll in Professor Walsh's class so late in the semester.

Realizing that only Cat would be that brazen, or was that stupid, Riley scanned the room looking for her. He found her seated right next to Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg, damn but didn't he have the worst luck! Before Riley could figure out what to do about Cat, Walsh entered and was starting the class.

"Well, it seems we have a new arrival, Caterina Taylor. Well Miss Taylor, please explain to us why you feel it is acceptable to show up and expect to be admitted to my class." and that was how Walsh started the day.

Riley had been expecting it, and from the look on Cat's face, so had she. She stood up and presented Ms. Walsh with some reports, "I looked up your enrollment in admissions, I saw you had a high drop-out rate and figured there would be space. Then I went to your office and one of your assistants gave me your assignments list. I have them all done, even the one due tomorrow."

Walsh barely glanced at the reports, "And this you feel entitles you to special treatment?"

Cat started to pack her bag back up, "What was it you said in one of your papers Professor, 'Fortune favors the brave'? Well it was worth a shot, I had thought you might grade the papers before making a judgment but that's OK, maybe next semester, huh?"

"Sit down, Miss Taylor. I didn't say you couldn't stay." Walsh said as she carried the papers down to her desk.

Cat made no move to stay, "You didn't say I could either!"

"You're right, I didn't! OK class on with the lesson, I hope you all did the reading" As she spoke her eyes never left Cat.

Cat gave a small smile and sat back down knowing everything she had heard about Professor Walsh was true and then some. She hoped she was up for the challenge. Cat turned to the blonde next to her and said, "Is it just me or is she tough?"

"It isn't just you! I'm Buffy by the way." Buffy introduced herself.

"I'm Cat Taylor, but I suppose you go that much from my conversation with the Professor." but by then Prof. Walsh was deep into the lesson so the two girls directed their attention to the class.

She had notice Riley was the TA but had made no move to talk to him. As the students were clearing out Cat made plans to go with Buffy and Willow, the girls had offered to show her around campus. She left the classroom humming, Hall and Oat's "Man-eater" some how it seem oddly appropriate.

TBC


	5. Ave Maria

As all three girls left the classroom, they gave better introductions then those quickly given during class. "So. Cat where are you from?" Willow asked. "I've lived all over my father was in the service, most recently I was in New York. What about you guys?" Cat looked around and was familiar with the route, "We are going to the Expresso Pump, right?"

Buffy answered, "Yeah, I guess, we just sort of go on auto pilot. Willow has lived here her whole live and I moved from LA, what 4 almost 5 years ago? So we know the area pretty well"

Willow joined in wanting to take the conversation off of Sunnydale, who knew where that might lead! "Well out of all the places you have lived which, do you think of as you home? They place you were born?"

"No, actually I would have to look on my birth certificate to even see where I was born. If I had to pick a place I would have to say, Huxley, Iowa. I spend a lot of time there in the summer." Cat didn't want to drift off in memories or ramble on either so she wait to hear more from Buffy or Willow.

Buffy started thinking, "Hey, Will isn't Riley from Iowa?," turning to Cat "Do you know the TA from class, Riley? I am pretty sure that's where he is from."

Cat was surprised that Riley had given out any private information at all, he was normally a private person. "Yeah, I use to spend time with Riley on his farm. Actually it was his grandparents farm. We have been friends forever."

Willow spoke before she even thought, "Riley was interested in Buffy, I got to know him a little when he came looking for help with it, but she wasn't ready to move on to a new relationship. So I told him that I couldn't help..." Willow realized that Cat might have had more than just friendship with Riley and continues with ".. But he was a gentlemen and didn't push it. I mean after Parker Buffy just wasn't ready!"

Cat nodded, "Yeah I can see that about Riley, he was 'raised right' as they say! Who the hell is Parker, what happened there?"

As the conversation drifted from Riley to Parker, Cat got filled in on most of Buffy's romantic past and what Parker was up to. Cat had an idea, not sure what had prompted the idea, her new friendship with the girls or a deep unfulfilled passion but soon they plan was in motion.

All three were back at Cat's helping her change. After many "not slutty enough" and "Woo, Baby that's hot" Cat had found the outfit that Parker couldn't resist. The details were ironed out. "OK, so you guys get there first and set it up after I lure him there, it will be a piece of cake!" Cat glanced down at her leather cat suit and thought how ironic!, yet still perfect.

Thanks to the student directory, Cat recognized Parker right away and thanks to Parker, well being Parker, it was easy to pick him up. Her line about role playing and wanting a 'naughty choir boy' really turned him and on and it was no trouble getting him to enter the church with her. Soon he was passed out and Buffy and Willow came out of hiding. "Did you have any trouble?" Buffy asked.

"Nope, but I ran into Graham and Forrest on my way here. But can deal with that later." Cat was stripping Parker down as she spoke, "How much of the drug did you add?"

"Just on drop in the wine" Buffy said

"Just on drop in the wafer" Willow answered

"Wait, I added the drug"

"Wait, I added the drug" As the two tried to figure out just how much Parker had consumed, Cat finished her task. "Hope you guys didn't kill him, it's just not as funny when they die!"

"There!" Buffy and Willow looked up at Cat's work. There was Parker tied to the cross wearing nothing but a loin cloth (to protect the sister's eyes, not Parker's pride!) and a crown of thorns. "Nice work, he does play it off like he is a martyr, it looks good on him!" Willow was the only one to comment, Buffy just smiled.

They started to leave the church, when Cat remembered something. Turning back she rigged the PA system to play "Ave Maria" by 98 Degrees at 6 am. That should insure he is found! and with that she left to catch up with her new friends.

TBC

Our Official Archive


	6. Give It To Me

Willow, Buffy and Cat were heading back from the church and were discussing guys and reveling in how embarrassed Parker was going to feel when the priest finds him! Willow and Buffy decided to head home, "We have to finish Walsh's latest paper, we aren't all sucks like you!" Willow said glad someone was around who studied as much as she did. Cat stuck out her tongue at Willow, "Well it would be shame to waste this outfit, I will head over to the Bronze and see who is around."

The Bronze was on the way so Buffy and Willow left Cat at the front entrance and continued home. Cat made her way inside headed to the bar and ordered a beer. After a couple it was clear no one was going to ask her to dance, maybe the outfit was scaring them off.

Just then Forrest and Graham came in the door practically dragging Riley in with them, "I don't want to be here, I still have my hangover from last night and besides I have papers to grade."

Forrest was prepared to ignore him right up until the papers comment, "You do not that is excuse you use, I have heard it a 100 times. Come man and look around for her, if she's here you won't miss her let me tell you!"

"You told me that part already. You also told me she was with Parker', Riley stopped for a second to order a beer, "if he is true to form she isn't here, not if she was wearing what you said she was wearing." Riley had said he didn't need the beer but with the way his mind was working he knew he would. Then he spotted her by the door.

Cat had hung back waiting to see how Riley would react to see her. After the other night she knew he would not be impress, and remembering her outfit she figured he would freak. They continued staring at each other for what seemed like an eternity. But that was broken when Forrest walked up to her and asked her to dance, almost as if he had planned it a slow song started. As Cat and Forrest danced he was able to talk to her, "What the hell is going on girl?"

"I don't know what you mean Forrest?" Cat smiled up sweetly

Forrest shook he head, "Girl, don't give me that! What's all this about?" he indicted her outfit.

Cat shrugged, "It was just a favor I did for a friend, no big deal."

"Well it is a big deal to every man here, you must know that. Or did spending so much time with Finn, make you slow too?" Forrest hadn't wanted to be rude but he had to make her understand. "So this outfit has nothing to do with your Farm-boy over there?"

"It didn't but if your trying to tell me it makes a difference to him, I would have to call you a liar. He made himself clear the other night." Cat put her head down on Forrest chest, "So if you want to dance, dance if not let me know. I was on my way home anyway."

Forrest kept his mouth shut for the rest of the dance, what could he have said anyway. He didn't know if Riley was still interested in Buffy Summers or if he planed of chasing after his old friend. Only one way to find out. After the danced ended he dragged Cat, literally, back the table Riley and Graham had found.

Cat resisted sitting down at the table, instead she looked Riley square in the eye and said, "So, did you want to dance?"

Riley thought he might get the same chance Forrest had to talk to Cat so he said yes, but as they moved to the dance floor the song registered in his mind. It was a fast song, Oh God but before he could change his mind Cat grabbed him and before he knew it they were dancing to Jordan Knight's "Give it to You"

"I am going to stick out like a sore thumb" Riley muttered. As he held Cat he realized he wasn't the only 'one' sticking out. If she came any closer she would be able to feel his arousal

TBC


	7. Then Morning Comes

As Cat danced she was aware of Riley's desire, his physical desire. He wanted her that was obvious, but she wanted more. Wanting wasn't enough not after what they use to share. They had been friends yet so much more. Cat drifted back to .... God had it really been that long ago, another lifetime ....

It had been a hot summer!! One day after swimming the others had been teasing Riley, about being a virgin. He was only 15, maybe 16 and he just took it. He didn't argue or deny anything. I was so mad. I didn't know why he wouldn't stand up for himself. So I went to the girls, I hadn't outright lied, well yeah I guess I did! I implied enough to convince them that Riley was no virgin. Hell I think I gave him quite a reputation! ....

Slowly Cat came back to the present as Riley took her back to the table. Once there she started thinking again. That had been the summer she saw him differently, well had started to anyway. Looking back she realized she must have made such a fool of herself!

Riley had wanted to start a conversation with Cat, he wasn't sure how or what to say but the need to say something had been there. Seeing her so deep in thought he had backed out and hadn't even tried. Forrest on the other hand would not let that happen. "So, Cat, Let's hear some of those "in the good old days' kind of stories!!" As he was asking Cat he had also waved down a waitress and ordered a pitcher of beer.

As the night wore on Cat and Riley opened up to each other and to Graham and Forrest. More then once Graham had said, "That's more then I needed to know." even Forrest had exclaimed dramatically "that is a mental picture I will never be able to erase, you know that right!"

Even as Riley totally humiliated her by telling them about the time he asked if she wanted to play doctor and she had turned him down saying, "No, I'm not sick!". She had gotten him back. She told his friends about the time she had convinced him that his brains were leaking out!! She had pulled a hair from the top of his head, don't even ask why!! The one she got had a focal or whatever that stuff at the end is called and told him that without it his brains would slowly leak out. Those kind of stories went on all night. There were tons more, almost 20 years worth.

As they group was leaving the Bronze they passed a shop. Cat wanted to look at a jacket and had gone over to see it up close. Suddenly from inside the alley a man came at her. The attack was violent, Cat felt a sharp pain in her neck and then nothing.

Riley had been watching Cat look at clothes. When she was attacked he was quick to rush over, pulling a knife he let his training take over. Forrest and Graham were only seconds behind him. Even that was too late they had driven the vamp off, but Cat had lost consciousness.

Cat awoke and felt like she had been in a coma. She sat up and looked around. The sterile white walls reminded her of a hospital, but maybe she was in the drunk tank. Walking over to the glass looking for a door or intercom she touched it. The shock sent her flying, it almost knocked her out again.

"Fuck me" she cursed, "What the hell!" Still reeling, Cat tried to sort this out. Looking down at herself she saw white hospital type scrubs. OK she thought they took my clothes. Where is my bag? She found her bag and started a search, finding her Walkman and tapes she popped one in. As Smashmouth played "Then The Morning Comes" Cat leaded back, settled in to listen and wait.

TBC


	8. No Matter What

Riley couldn't believe it !! Right before his eyes Cat had been attacked by a vamp and here he was giving a report to Walsh. He wanted so badly to be with her. Walsh addressed him, "Agent Finn, I understand you feelings in this matter. We have to determine if she was contaminated, she has to be tested."

"I know but.." he didn't get to finish.

"If it makes you feel better you don't have to be there. I will ask Agent Gates or Agent Miller to accompany me." Prof. Walsh didn't wait for Riley to answer before she took a phone call. "OK, thank you for letting me know." She hung up, turned to Riley "She is awake. Are you coming, or..."

"No, I will come. It should be me." With a heavy heart Riley followed the Professor down to the containment area. As they approach the area Cat rose and walked over the glass. Looking from Professor Walsh to Riley, then back to Walsh.

Cat was the first to speak, "Oh, I get it. You read my papers, decided 'Hey, the girl's got smarts. I need to see her now!' and had me hauled in here. Well heck, it could have waited till Monday!"

Walsh smiled at Cat's bravado. "Actually I have read your papers, they are very good. That's not why we are here. It is about your attack this evening."

Cat didn't answer. She looked directly at Riley for few seconds then place both hands on the glass. Riley screamed at her to take her hands down but she refused to remove them. As she fell in to unconsciousness for the second time she could hear Walsh order her to be taken to testing. Riley was arguing against that but Cat didn't hear, she was out cold.

A fog had penetrated Cat's mind. Her once pleasant dream was changing, far off voices were talking, some asking her questions. "What are you?" "Do you know what you are?" She could hear Riley, he was mad. She didn't want Riley mad, she had to answer.

"I am nobody ..... I am nothing" Riley for one was startled when Cat had answered. He was confused, what did she mean.

"Cat, explain please, what do you mean?" Fear filled his voice.

Cat mistook fear for anger and in her drugged state she rambled, "Don't hit me! .... Please..... I promise won't do it again.. Daddy please..."

Riley froze as he heard those words, images came back to him. The broken arm when she was 10, the scars on her ankles and a million other things that he hadn't realized, until now. Walsh realized where this line of questioning was headed and switched gears.

"Caterina, calm down please. Tell us about the vampire." Walsh in an unexpected move, picked up Cat's hand to comfort her. Cat continued rambling about her father, then suddenly.

"Blood, everywhere...." Finally getting the answers she was looking for Walsh stroked her hand and asked, "Tell us, please."

"She was screaming, I rushed in to stop him... He was different, the blood was on his mouth....he came at me, too...."

Riley was about to stop her, thinking she was reliving an abusive moment from her past. Walsh stopped him something about it sounded different.

"No matter what!" Cat continued her rambling

"What's that?" Walsh questioned, still holding her hand.

"The song, can't you hear it? .... Boyzone ... I killed him!" Cat jumped back and forth with her thoughts.

"Killed who?" Riley was calmed enough to ask.

"My father.... the vampire..."

TBC


	9. Once Upon A December

Under the influence of the drug given to induce the truth, Cat had indeed told the Initiative about her vampire attack. Just not the one they had been expecting. Before any details could be confirmed Cat had become violent and had to be sedated. Riley was by her bed, trying to fit the pieces together. The things he had found out over the last few days told him that he didn't know the girl laying there, maybe he never did.

Odd memories came back, things he hadn't thought strange at the time. Now he saw that it would be odd for a 5 year to be sent alone to the farm that first time. Every year after that, she just showed up, alone. He had been glad for the company and hadn't questioned why she came. In his youthful arrogance he just assumed she came to be with him, not to get away from someone else. He also remembered the cuts, scraps, bruises and other sundry marks. Now he saw them for what they were, what they had meant.

Riley shook off the bad vibes and thought about all the good times. The fishing trips, the fairs, the bike rides, the matinees, sharing popcorn. Cat had always been there sharing his interests. When he was a cadet and needed a dance partner for the formals, she was there for him. God why hadn't he seen it, he couldn't have stopped it but he could have been there for her!! Damn it!!

Everything was tainted now, knowing now what he hadn't known then. Then he heard Cat stir. "Ugh, god, my head. What the hell happened?"

Riley was hesitant to answer he wasn't sure how much she would remember. He answered her question with one of his own, "What is the last thing you remember?"

As Cat searched for her last solid memory, her head started to pound. As her fingers massaged her forehead she listed the things she remembered, "We were at the Bronze.... four of us. We were walking home, then ...." as she neared that painfully memory her head felt like it had exploded. "Oww, my head!!!"

"Oh god, not again! Their back ..." Cat's headache seemed to ease as she came to terms with what she had seen. Her heart rate raced when she realized that Riley must have seen him too. "Did you, ... what I mean is, ... well the guy who mugged me, is he..." Cat gave up trying to cover up, "Did you see who attacked me?" She asked point blank.

Riley took no time in answering, he told her the truth as soon as she asked. "Yeah, I did and I know what he was. He got away our first priority was getting you to safety"

Cat quickly felt her face for signs of deformity. She didn't feel different but when Riley had mentioned her safety she realized she had been bitten. "Am I OK? Where are we?"

"Your fine, or at least we are assuming you are. We took blood and are running tests. I don't think he did any damage." Trying to reassure her, he came to the conclusion that the Initiative had done the most damage tonight!

"Why don't you get some sleep. I will be here when you wake up and I should have better answers for you then, OK?" Riley looked in the bedside drawer and took out a radio he had sent over. "Here specially for you, some music to help you sleep." Riley turned to a station with easy listening as Deana Carter sang "Once Upon A December" he left the room. Cat was already on her way back to sleep.

TBC


	10. Life Goes On

Riley was waiting with Forrest and Graham for the test results to come in and for Walsh to brief them on Cat's condition. Normally the whole team would be brief but Walsh must have been feeling uncharacteristically generous today.

Walsh entered the room looking more solemn the usual. "Gentlemen," she greeted the three, "I have the test results back. There are some irregularities"

Riley hung his head and cursed under this breath when Walsh broke the news. Just as he was thinking of leaving the room he heard her continue.

"However, she passed all the other tests. Sunlight, holy water the only problem lies in her blood work. We are almost certain that last night's attack was harmless. If anything her blood was tainted before."

Forrest was the first to be straight forward enough to ask questions, "So she fine, she was fine before she is fine now! Right?"

"Well we would prefer to know the how's and why's before she is released but yes she is fine. At least she is as fine as she was before last night!" She handed Riley a copy of the file, "Here, you can look this over before we check in on Cat"

Riley scanned the blood typing report. He had seen the results in victims right before they turned, the numbers were usually low as they were in the process of changing. Cat's however were lower than normal but were stable. He agreed with Walsh what ever had happened to Cat happened long before last night. Now it was time to go in and find out what that was.

Forrest and Graham had opted to stay outside the room in case they were needed. Riley and Walsh entered after knocking. Cat had been up for a while and a tray had been brought to her. "Hi, I was just finishing breakfast. Come in. So what have you got for me? Can I go, soon?" Cat reached over to turn the radio off as "Life Goes On" by Poison was ending.

Walsh immediately took charged and answered her question's, "Well, that is a definite possibly, but first we need you to answer a few questions. "Have you ever been bitten by a vampire?" Sorry, I am getting ahead of myself. Do you remember telling us briefly about a previous encounter with a vampire?"

Cat pushed her tray away she knew she would not be able to eat after this anyway, "I recall brief, drug hazed bits of last night, yes!"

Walsh was startled that Cat was aware that she had been drugged. Riley wasn't it brought back memories of a dance in town. Cat had gone with Bobby Brewer and he had spiked all her drinks. Cat drank up and at the end of the night she told Bobby, loudly enough for all to hear!, that she would get Riley to drive her home as she was totally loaded! She thanked him for the buzz, kissed him on the check and left. She had been aware then and obviously she was aware now.

Cat continued answering Walsh, "No I was never bitten by a vamp. After that first time, I was careful. Once I knew what to look for I avoided being vulnerable again. Until last night."

Riley hadn't realized how vulnerable she was not just physically but emotionally. Years ago, she was the strongest person he knew, but it had been a cover. He saw that now and silently vowed to make sure she became that strong person again.

"What all do you need to know? About my father?" Cat asked but in her voice you could tell she didn't want to talk about it.

Riley longed to tell her she was done, that she didn't need to talk about it anymore. But Walsh would not have liked that.

"Well maybe it would be best it you told us about everything. It would be easier than us blindly asking questions." After Walsh finished speaking she reached into her lab coat and pulled out a tape recorder. Pulling the table back to the bed she placed the tape recorder down and pressed record.

All eyes were on Cat as she prepared to tell them about her first vampire attack.

TBC


	11. Callin' Baton Rouge

Cat was horrified to have to tell this story. Most of it filled her with shame and the rest just wasn't believable. Riley and Professor Walsh would believe her but they have to hear the other things too and had terrified her.

"My father was in the military, so we traveled a lot ..."

Riley looked up a memory had sprung from her first comment. When he had told Cat he was joining cadets. She had stared at him and asked why. He told her that he wanted to be a good soldier. She had said he would be the first good soldier she knew. The memory use to bring such joy it meant that Cat had faith in him, that he would be a good soldier. Now he saw that good just meant not hurting people and it sickened him.

".. We were in New Orleans at the time. Daddy had told me that morning that I couldn't go to the farm that summer. So I stayed upstairs when I heard him come in. I didn't want to fight with him. I could hear him before he even got in the house. He made Mama "invite" him in." Cat tossed her hands up in frustration. "I thought he was drunk again and just acting strange. So I didn't go down. Even when I heard Mama screaming... I didn't go down...."

Walsh poured some water and handed it to Cat, "It's OK take your time,"

Cat continued, "Then all of the sudden the radio was on full blast. All I could hear was frigging Garth Brook's "Callin' Baton Rouge" So I went down finally to see what was wrong. Mama was on the floor, blood on her neck...staring up at the ceiling ... she didn't move. I knew he had killed her and I wanted to kill him. When I turned to face him, he was waiting. All deformed and he had blood running down his mouth. I ran at him and attacked him before he could attack me."

Walsh poured my water, handed it over and asked, "Why attack him first?"

Cat thought about it for a few seconds, "Because I had enough, he had done it to me my whole life. That day he took everything, the farm, my mother. If I couldn't kill him then I wanted to die. It must have been shock, my adrenaline was pumping, I attacked wildly. He threw me at the kitchen table when I was down I picked up the broken chair leg. When he came for me, I stabbed him and pouf he was gone."

Riley had sat shell shocked through most of Cat's speech. Finally he was able to ask her, "What did you do after that? What about your mother?"

Cat remembered how the story didn't end there and preceded to tell them the rest of her story. "I went where I always went when Dad .... There was a cottage in the woods a woman named Sophia lived there. We use to talk. She wasn't surprised by my story and she helped me. The police report but it down as a home invasion. They also have Daddy down as abandoning his family months before to explain his absence."

Walsh wasn't satisfied, "What about you, what did they have you down as?"

"A runaway, Sophia wanted to make sure I wasn't a danger to anyone. I stayed with her until I came to school here." Cat figured that was about it, she wanted to go home.

But Walsh wasn't done with her, "So, you were never bitten. How do you explain the blood work?"

Cat was silent for a while, Riley thought she wasn't going to answer. Then finally, "I wasn't bitten .... I bit him!"

TBC


	12. Feelin' Alright

Cat woke up and stretched. It was good to be back home. After promising to come back for testing Cat had been released. She didn't think it would be too bad, some blood work, stress and endurance tests. It would be worth it to find out exactly what had happened to her body. At the time she had only been worried about vamping out, but now it dawned on her that her father's attack might have long term effects. Well she couldn't worry about that now, she had to get to class.

Her alarm clock/radio was playing a great song, Cat decided to turn it up so she could listen while she got ready. A combination of being home and the song, soon Cat was singing in the shower to Len's "Feelin Alright" and she was! She felt great.

After an easy English class, Cat dreaded Psych. Not the class itself but Riley and Walsh, who was she kidding. It was Riley she was worried about, she didn't want his pity. The only upside was she would get to see Willow and Buffy and get the details on how the whole Parker thing turned out!!

She hadn't even gotten to her seat when someone grabbed her arm, before she knew it he was yelling, "That's her, the girl from the other night!! I told you I wasn't making her up!! That's the bitch there!!" Cat yanked her arm free, only to have Parker swing out again for her arm.

"Get off, you creep!" Cat wasn't going to let this Ass get the better of her. Buffy and Willow entered the classroom, saw the commotion and stepped in to help Cat. "Back off her Parker!" Buffy warned him.

"There you see, she is friends with Buffy Summers, that proves what I was saying. Those bitches set me up! I don't take that shit from a bunch of whores!" Parker swung back, almost in slow motion. Buffy moved in to stop him but was held back by a couple of Parker's friends. Cat was still, she didn't flinch she wasn't going to show him any fear.

"Who are you kidding, Parker. You take whatever you can from whoever you can!," As he spoke he lowered Parker's raised fist for him, "but there is nothing for you here! Beat it, unless you want a repeat of the last time!" Parker waited thinking over his choices, then decided it was best to leave. For now.

"OK, children! To your seats, this is my time." that was as close as Professor Walsh came to even acknowledging the little dispute. "Let's discuss Chapter 18. I am looking forward to here what you thought of it..." Everyone had gotten back into their studies. During the class Cat could feel someone's eyes on her. She wasn't sure if it was Parker or Riley, but she managed to avoid eye contact with both as she made her way out after class.

"Wait up, " Cat turned when she heard Willow calling out to her. She stopped waited for Willow. "Hey, what's new? Where is Buffy?"

"She was meeting up with some other friends in town. I have a group to go to so I didn't go with her" Willow seemed nervous after her last comment. Cat was hesitant to ask, afraid she might be invading her privacy. But after the other night she felt she could trust Willow and she hoped that Willow could trust her. "What kind of group?"

"A Wicca Group, I have been to it a few times. I am just starting to get a feel for the other girls, see where they are heading with it." Willow explained.

"Oh ..... Do you ... " Cat trailed off not sure how to ask the question.

"I do not hid my beliefs, I have been studding Wicca for .." the start of Willow's speech was cut off.

"No, no. Sorry I should have just asked. This group is it a real coven or just a group of "Girl Power" witches?" Cat hoped she hadn't insulted Willow. Obviously she hadn't Willow's face changed instantly. A wide smile broke out, "Oh thank goodness. I was starting to think I was the only one who knew there was a difference! Where did you learn about covens?" It took all of Willow's will power to stop at one question.

"When I lived in New Orleans I met a nice woman who started showing me a few things. It started off with books for me to read. As I got to understand and started to believe she showed me how to do what I had been reading about. I was getting good but I wanted to go to college so..." Cat trailed off. Anyone else would have assumed she made correct choice. How would Willow see it, that she chose her education over her gift.

"Well, it turns out you made the right decision. Now you can do both. We can study Wicca together." Changing directions quickly , Willow grabbed Cat's arm, "Come on, I have a few books back at my dorm. Oh I can't wait!"

TBC


	13. Faded

Things had been going great for Cat. Making friends with Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenburg had been a good thing for her. It allowed her to be herself to explore the Wicca interests that Sophia had installed in her. She still went to the Labs for testing every week and saw Riley occasionally. They were working their way back to a friendship and she loved every minute of her new life.

Getting ready to go to the Lab for the latest batch of tests Cat glanced in the mirror on her way out the door. A cold chill ran over her body, she slowly and mechanically went to the phone and cancelled her plans with Willow. She was just about to call Professor Walsh as well and thought better of it. In a morbid moment of panic she went back over to the mirror and stared.....At nothing.

Hours passed and Cat hadn't moved the radio still blared in the background and night had fallen. Suddenly the words of a song snapped her out of it, "kinda faded but I feel all right...." Soul Decision never had a chance to finish as Cat tossed the radio across the room.

Riley knocked on the door, still no answer. He tried the handle, it opened. He motioned to Forrest to go around back, Graham went in with him but headed upstairs to search. What the commandos found was utter destruction, the house had been torn apart. Upstairs Graham turned off the water on an almost filled tub, Forrest carefully made his way through the broken glass in the kitchen and Riley found her in the living room, hand mirror in one hand and a stake in the other.

"She's in here" Riley informed the others

Forrest stayed back in the kitchen and called into Initiative Headquarters. Graham came downstairs and joined Forrest, both men wanted to respect Cat's need for privacy.

"Cat, you missed your appointment today" Riley wanted to keep things business as usual and try to find out what was wrong that way.

"I can't go back and I can't leave" Cat spoke in a whisper

"Sure, you can. Graham, Forrest and I we can give you a ride. Come on there is still time" Riley reached out to her.

"I can't ... I'm gone already" Even to herself she wasn't making any sense but that was exactly how she felt. Here but gone, understanding it but still it made no sense.

"Cat, come on. You aren't making any sense. You know you have to come with us" Riley motioned to Graham and Forrest to come in the room.

"I can't ...... I tried ....... " Cat drifted off into her own conversation. Finding out she no longer had a reflection broke something inside her, it scared her.

"Riley, you have to kill me!" and with that she held up the mirror to show them that she had been talking about. What she had meant by already gone, she was changing.

TBC


	14. Animal Song

Willow hung up the phone and turned to Buffy. "I'm worried, Buffy Cat hasn't been answering the phone, she hasn't been to class. It is like she just..." Willow trailed off not sure if she dare say the word disappeared. In Sunnydale people that just disappear never come back.

Buffy glanced up from her magazine, "She still not answering? Well we can stop by her place on the way to Giles'. Would that make you feel better if we stop in to see her?"

Willow just nodded, got her coat and waited by the door for Buffy.

As they opened the door to Cat's house they both knew something was wrong. The place was a mess, broken glass and over turned furniture. "Oh no, Buffy what do you think happened to her?" Willow tried to straight as much as she could in an attempt to stay calm.

"I don't know Will. Let's go to Giles' and see if we can figure something out, OK?" Buffy put her arm around Willow and led her out to the house. On route to Giles' Buffy kept thinking of Cat and wondered if Riley knew where she was. Maybe she should go see him, then she stopped herself. Did she want to see Riley because of Cat or did she just want to see Riley. They had reached the apartment anyway so Buffy push Riley to the back of her subconscious.

As Giles hunted his texts, Xander called the local hospitals, etc. Willow was on the laptop searching as well. That left Buffy to patrol and lucky her Spike was with her under the guise of looking for the underground labs he had yet to reveal to them.

Below Buffy and Spike in the Initiative Labs, Cat was coming to on an examine table. She remembered the day before, the mirror then when Riley found her. She had wanted to die, she had needed to die but now after the last few hours of "testing" she just wanted to leave. Before she had been treated like a person, now she was nothing but an animal to them. She had heard parts of conversation and had liked none of it, "organ samples" and "internal examination" Her survival instincts kicked in and she planed to make her move.

They had thought she was still drugged and when no one was looking she raced out of the complex, courtesy of the pass card she had lifted from a lab technician. She was racing across campus when she collided with a hard object, "Oufff...... Damn it"

"Bloody hell, why don't you watch where you are going .." Spike had started in on Cat just as Buffy called out "Cat, thank god. You are OK! Come on let's get you inside somewhere"

Buffy took Cat to Giles' place after all her house was totalled. Cat was seated on the sofa with the gang gathered around her offering food, drink, etc. in an attempt to make her comfortable. Spike had gone straight to the kitchen to get his "special" cup. He flipped on the radio and hummed as he warmed the blood, "I want to live like animals, oh yeah I'm a bloody animal". He sang all the wrong lyrics of Savage Garden's The Animal Song and he waited for his meal.

Cat had been unresponsive to all the offers of food but as Spike drank from his cup, Cat looked up. She looked straight at him and as she did she felt her face morph.

The group on the sofa jumped away from her, Buffy grabbed a stake and prepared herself to kill her friend. "Looks like we are gonna have a spot of fun!" Spike said gleefully.

Cat just sat there, she knew what Buffy had to do but still she dreaded it. When she first saw what was happening to her she begged Riley to kill her, but the time in the Labs had given her time to come to terms with the changes in her body. She felt like the same person, she hated what she was but still she could sense the power that came with it. She craved it and feared it with equal strength. Finally she said, "Please...." leaving it up to Buffy whether she was fit to live.

TBC


	15. Sad Eyes

Cat couldn't believe that an hour ago she had been begging Buffy. Begging her for what hadn't been clear but what she had gotten was Buffy's help. Well not only Buffy's help but that of all the "Scooby Gang".

Willow was over at the house gathering up some important things for Cat, her books from Sophia, a few things from her mother and most importantly her reminders of her time spend on the farm with Riley. She had decided that was all she needed, the rest she would leave behind. To start over.

Xander had gotten back from trading in Cat's car. With the extra cash Cat had given him he had managed to get a serviceable mini van. Everyone was helping to load the car. Even Spike was being helpful, he had packed a cooler of blood for Cat. He said he was just trying to get her "hooked' so she would move on to the good stuff. Either way Cat was almost ready to leave, Giles had packed a cooler of his own with actual food in it.

As she was getting her instructions from Buffy, which included a map and letter, they heard a car pull up. Riley jumped out and raced towards them. Her friends gathered around her, Willow spoke up "You can't have her, she is going someplace where she will be safe!!"

Riley shrugged and a strange look came over his face, "I guess I deserve that!" then he turned to Cat. "I didn't realized what would happen to you, I am sorry. But are you sure you are all right? I mean you have sort of changed and......" Riley trailed off, he didn't want to give to much away to people he hardly knew.

"It's OK Riley, everyone here knows what is wrong with me. They know about my father's attack and everything." Cat was sort of proud that she had been able to get her story out and that these people had sympathized and tried to understand. More importantly they hadn't tried to dissect her!

Buffy got into Riley's face, "Everything includes what you and your army friends have been doing here in Sunnydale!" It was definitely more of a warning then a statement of fact. After Buffy's had finished, Cat took him aside to talk.

"Riley, please let me go. I can get help once I am out of Sunnydale, I am not going to let 'this' get the better of me!!" all the years of frustration had build up and she realized that this was her last chance.

"It's not that I don't want you to be safe, but I just found you again. I had thought that maybe we would be able to....." again Riley was at a loss for words.

"What, hook up, get together? Come on Riley what we felt this time was the past. We were both trying to relive the past, it would have never worked. Besides I see the way you look at her!!" this time it was Cat's turn to shrug.

"Who? Buffy?" even as he spoke Riley glanced over at Buffy.

"Yeah and guess what? She looks at you the same way!." Cat took Riley's hands, "Look it won't be easy. Any of it, letting go of the past or starting over but we have to do it. Please just let me drive away and then both of us can get a fresh start."

Riley stared deep into Cat's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. He saw the past, the good and the bad and he realized she was right. He had to let go, with that he removed his hands, got into his car and drove away.

The good-byes were far from over, Cat still had to say goodbye to Buffy and the gang. It was emotional and hard but she got through it. Before she got in the van she whispered to Buffy, "He'll be back for you. Please give him a chance!"

She relived those last few minutes thousands of times as she drove, listening to Enrique Iglesias' "Sad Eyes" didn't help her mood. Depression and fear had started to creep in after hours of driving. Glancing at the map on last time, Cat was sure she had the right address.

Getting her courage up she entered the building, as she opened the office door she was greeted with a friendly, "Angel Investigations, We help the helpless!"

THE END


End file.
